classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandini 1100
The Bandini 1100 is a car model produced from 1947 until 1950 by the Italian company Bandini Cars. It was the successor to the early 1946 model. A racing version was produced under the name Bandini 1100 siluro. In 1947 Ilario Bandini, developed the project of a car that was suitable for everyday life but also to the races. The prototype was fitted with an engine derived from a Fiat 1100 to whom Bandini adapted cutting a head DOHC from Alfa Romeo 8-cylinder. The distribution, compulsorily amended as well as camshafts, it was a chain and gears. The production of a small lot of this model provided by contrast, the use of engines and exchange Siata 1500 cc but, in fact, stopped a few examples. This was the second Bandini to cross national boundaries. Tony Pompeo, importer italoamericano, I bought one, at the end of 1940s, rigorously painted red, which led to New York to run it in the category FM League SCCA (Sports Car Club of America). In the photos, driving fast is the "climber and road racer" Giovanni Bracco, also winner of Mille Miglia, 1952, Coppa Acerbo and Pescara Circuit. The chassis The particular design chassy and tubes special steel section elliptical-derived aircraft, Caproni, ensured the proper relationship between lightness and torsional rigidity. The first frame was made completely into the Bandini. * Suspension: ** Front: Independent, triangles overlapping with shock hydraulic telescopic tilted and springs cylindrical helical coaxial ** Rear: a bridge with rigid leaf spring semiellittiche longitudinal * Braking system: ** Service: hydraulics, drum front and rear ** Parking Mechanical tape, on transmission shaft * Steering: a worm * Wheels: ray Borrani * Fuel tank: 50 L (13 US gal; 11 imp gal) * Transmission: rear half shafts central differential * Drive: right (at the request left) * Weight (all up): 600 kg (1,323 lb) The engine In 1100 Fiat/Alfa tuned DOHC * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line * Displacement: 1089 cc * Bore and Stroke: 68 mm x 75 mm * Head: Derivative Alfa Romeo 6 adapted to the 4-cylinder engine, 2 inclined valves per cylinder, 2 camshafts controlled by chain and gears * Power maximum: 65 hp (48 kW) * Power: 2 carburettors * Lubricate: housing wet with pump gear and vertical cooler on the front * Cooling: forced liquid with centrifugal pump and vertical cooleron the front * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed+ RG, clutch single dry disc * Ignition and electrical equipment: coil and distributor switch, battery 12 V and generator In the Fiat-Siata 1500 * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line * Displacement: 1496 cc * Power maximum: 97 hp 6000 rpm * Power: 2 carburettors * Compression ratio: 9,3:1 * Lubricate: housing wet with pump gear and vertical cooler on the front * Cooling: forced liquid with centrifugal pump and vertical cooler on the front * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed+ reverse gears, clutch single dry disc * Ignition and electrical equipment: coil and distributor switch, battery 12 V and generator The body The body, another Rocco Motto]] design, is an aluminium two-seater with large headlights and horizontal elliptical grille, emphasizing a very rounded front. Two "slides" separated replace windshield. A "modanatura" part from the center front of the grid and having lapped the emblem enlarging section hyperboloid making and emphasizing the air-intake at the centre of the bonnet. The sides and the doors and shall not affect the main lines arising from the front, they weaken in the back that is so soft and clean in complete harmony with the rest of the car. Category:Bandini Category:Post-war